


Have you ever visited the I/O Towers?

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, commision piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission piece. :)</p><p>Crom and Sal escape the games together, and finally have time to think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever visited the I/O Towers?

Crom let out a huff of breath and turned to lean against the door as he slammed it closed. He felt the welcoming air of his living space greet him, almost like a curious AI looking for the cause of his distress. He heard Sal's heavy breathing from just a few feet in front of him.

"We're safe. At least... for a little while." He managed, glancing uptowards the other program. She was leaning against the arm-rest of a modest couch, nodding to his words. "Once they realize who we were, they'll come looking. We've at least got half a day. Time to think, plan, pack."

Crom moved away from the door, pausing to place a hand on Sal's shoulder as he passed her. She offered him a smile. A smile that was relief and joy and also exhaustion and fear. They'd just risked their functions for a chance at freedom and the gambit had paid off; at least for now. They would now be forced to run and move and never stay at one place too long. They were fugative programs on a server full of firewalls. They would have to be careful who they talked to, what they said, where they went... except with each other. They had done this together. They were together.

Crom moved to peer out the one window which faced the city they'd just run from. He saw no activity in their direction, but the lights in the sky were bright and active. They were trying to control riots in the streets, and it made the program smile. Perhaps he was partly responsible for inspiring such action against the MCP. It was time for freedom.

He heard a noise behind him and he turned. Sal had moved, she was exploring his small living quarters like a curious ball of light, flitting from one place to the next. Soft fingers lingered over smooth surfaces as she took it all in, a serene expression on her face. Crom wondered what she could be thinking to appear so calm. He felt his circuits flare as she met his eyes and carefully sat on his bed. 

Sal wagged a finger at him and he took a few static steps forward. She smiled at him and placed a hand on her chest. Shuffling forward Crom watched as her usual circuit suit changed in flickering glimmers of light. She wore stockings, latched by thin strips of color to very small under garments. A mesh that left nothing to the imagination covered her from hip to shoulder. Convenient thicker material covered the area between her legs and the center of each breast... but not by much. 

"There was a time when this was all I wanted." Sal said softly, patting the bed beside her as Crom continued a stiff approach. "Just you and me, alone, with all the time in the server." She smiled as he sat down. "And now I've got that, and a hero."

"I'm not a hero." Crom said quietly, breathlessly hypnotized by her ... 'outfit'.

"Shush. You are." Sal smiled and leaned towards Crom. "You escaped the system, you helped me escape the system, and right now we're part of a small group working towards changing this whole place for the better. You're a hero, Crom."

Crom watched with baited breath as Sal reached out to touch just above one of his knees. He felt the energy course through him from her touch, her very pointed touch. Her fingers landed on a circuit and she carefully followed it up his thigh.

"You're like a beacon of hope, like one of the I/O Towers." Sal's fingers moved slowly upwards and Crom felt a familiar tingle along his skin. Under Sal's clearly educated fingers, Crom's clothing began to fade away, pixelating and sliding into his inner circuitry for recall at a later time. He took a slow breath as Sal's fingers continued upwards.

"Programs from all over travel for cycles to visit the towers." Sal continued airily. Her fingers moved higher and she leaned to rest her head on Crom's shoulder. Her fingers moved up and inwards on Crom's thigh. He slowly parted his legs and leaned back as she gently pushed against his chest.

"I have heard tales of great pilgrimages to the towers." Sal moved to kneel at the edge of the bed, her knees between Crom's legs. She slid both hands to his inner thighs and began sliding her fingers closer towards his quickly growing erection.

"Programs arrive to see the tower in all it's glory." Sal stopped her fingers just short of making contact with Crom's erection. Her eyes were firmly on his arousal, while Crom himself had closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. His mind was swimming but this was welcome and wanted and soothing all at once. Sal's voice washed over him like an inner warmth.

"They would assemble at the base and wait." Sal finally closed the distance and wrapped her right hand firmly around Crom's girth. She squeezed gently and twisted her wrist. She gently placed her palm over the head of his erection with her left hand.

"There were celebrations that lasted days..." Sal closed her fingers around the member in her left hand, fingertips pointed down so that her palm encased the head. She slowly began tracing the fingers of her left hand along Crom's erection, pulling them up towards her palm in slow drags. She continued to gently twist her right hand at the base.

"Some of the younger programs would dance around the tower, singing and chanting." Sal slowly twisted her right hand around Crom's shaft, and lifted her left free. She slid her right hand up and replaced the grip at the base with her left. She alternated hands, twisting and sliding gently up the length before dragging long, delicate fingers up the head and off. She never left Crom's member untouched for longer than a second between twists.

Crom felt the warmth in his body settle low in his gut. He felt the circuits in his thighs twitch and tighten in small spasms as Sal worked him to completion. He felt the heat and energy pooling, readying for a release he so desperately needed. Sal's hands were soft but powerful. She knew exactly what she was doing and no program could have lasted any longer than she wanted them to. He was completely at her mercy and he liked it.

"Groups of programs would huddle together at night to watch the energy spikes rise." Slowing her twisting, Sal lowered her left hand to Crom's testicles. She began stroking Crom with her right hand as her left gently cradled the rest of him. She rubbed her thumb over the warmth there, grinning to herself.

"They would move closer and closer to the base of the tower each night in hushed anticipation." Sal nearly whispered, increasing her pace at Crom's member. Her strokes began ending in swipes of her thumb over Crom's head, smearing softly glowing liquid as it gathered. Her pace increased again, her body rocking slightly with the increased effort.

Crom held back the urge to writhe with pleasure, not wanting to distract Sal at all from the beautiful things she was doing to him. Her hands were like magic. He took in a deep breath and clutched at the blankets. 

"They could feel the energy stored within the tower. Like a power just beyond their reach." Both hands moved to Crom's length, stroking in tandem.

"Until they were rewarded with one spectacular pulse of energy, a release of a mighty beam of power into the sky that lit up the system and everything in it for hours." Sal's words were little more than ghosted code as she sent Crom over the edge. She relaxed her grips slightly, watching as he climaxed beneath her, expending pent up energy in one great shudder. 

Crom slowly opened his eyes as he felt Sal shifting to lay beside him. She drew one hand lazily up his chest, tracing faint circuit lines along his body. She propped her head up on her free hand and smiled.

"You're... good at that."

"I'm very intune with my partner. It's a special trait. It has... benefits." She chuckled. "I can alter my energy flow and consumption to directly match another program. It's almost like a full systems sync, except neither of us are at risk of lowered shielding. I can tell where the energy is stored, how best to release it, and how quickly that will happen. It's not always so... intimate, but it's certainly entertaining."

"That's amazing. I've never met anyone like that before."

"I've never met anyone like you before, Crom. You'll do great things. You're capable of great feats. You could be a hero to the programs on this system, Crom."

"I'm not doing it for those other programs, Sal. I'm doing it for you. I'm going to free this system for you--for us."

Sal smiled, the expression spreading to her eyes and casting a glow over her face. Crom caught the emotion off her like a virus and propped himself up quickly. He turned and without warning grabbed Sal's upper arms and pinned her to the bed, rolling over ontop of her in one swoop. He heard her giggle and met her eyes.

"All that talk about the I/O Towers... have you ever visited the Southern Energy Canyons?"


End file.
